


【橙蕉】ヒビカセ

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【橙蕉】ヒビカセ

“戒斗，你身上有股很好闻的味道。”  
当驱纹戒斗从浴室中走出来时，葛叶纮汰如是说道。  
驱纹戒斗楞了一下，停下正在用一块浴巾擦拭着头发的手，于是水珠顺着他的发尾淌过，继而又滑过他的脸颊，最后滴落在白色的棉质T恤上。  
“你刚刚说什么？”他在忧郁了半晌之后发问，语调中一贯的高高在上被疑虑挤出一丝破碎的痕迹。  
“我说……”因为突如其来的高烧而脸色通红的葛叶纮汰趴在戒斗的床上，有些吃力地支起自己的上半身，说话时还不时停下喘一口气，“戒斗你身上，有股甜甜的味道，很好闻。是洗发香波吗？”  
驱纹戒斗当然不会用甜系的洗发香波,但洗澡后信息素阻断剂便基本失去了作用。问题是身为β的葛叶闻得到吗？这个问题让他脑内顿时警铃大作，一面疑惑一面本能后退了一步，开始为自己不久之前的荒唐决定而后悔了起来。

整件事的起因要从一早说起。当上午戒斗在DrupeRs遇到葛叶纮汰时便隐隐感觉到对方状态不佳。往日里活力过剩的笨蛋今天明显蔫儿吧唧，连和他惯例的斗嘴都显得有气无力、心不在焉。戒斗喝完茶离开之际正巧听到阪东店长用操心过度的老妈子般的语气对葛叶抱怨道，发烧就请假去休息嘛，而葛叶抓了抓头发，以一阵傻笑随意将问题糊弄了过去。  
无法好好管控自己身体是弱者的特质，不过这与戒斗毫无关系，因此他只是轻哼一声以示对葛叶的蔑视便一甩风衣下摆大步流星地走了。然而，当下午戒斗在海姆冥界森林收集锁种又再一次遇上葛叶纮汰时，情况就不太一样了。  
葛叶大概是追着哪只在市区暴走的inves进了crack的，戒斗只能如此猜测，因为当事人暂时也没办法开口向他解释自己来这里的原因。葛叶在看到他时便解除了先前的变身，戒斗的名字喊了一半便一个趔趄仰面栽倒在了地上。戒斗在原地观察了他将近一分钟才有些狐疑地上前查看。葛叶的状况比上午更糟糕，脸上的温度烫得甚至有些吓人。  
戒斗只感觉一阵头疼，葛叶这家伙真的很擅长给别人找麻烦。我大可以将他丢在这里不管，毕竟这家伙总是莫名其妙的好运气，就算是在海姆冥界大抵也能平安无事睡到退烧然后大摇大摆回家。尽管想着如此不切实际的东西，最后他还是叹了一口气摇了摇头。算了，反正这家伙也不是特别重。

驱纹戒斗租住的公寓距离巴隆的社团相当近。作为队长，照顾麾下也是职责之一，队内成员在练习途中发生意外偶尔也会到戒斗家进行应急处理。巴隆队全员都是对信息素毫无感知的beta，因此在他家也百无禁忌。而据戒斗所知，铠武队除了一个还没到分化期的‘阿实’多半是alpha之外，全员也都应该是beta才对。这就是为何戒斗会如此放心大胆将葛叶纮汰带回自己的公寓，甚至在对方睡熟之后还大大咧咧去洗了个澡。  
“葛叶，你的第二性别是什么，你应该不是alpha吧？”戒斗又小心后退了一步。不知是不是心理作用，总觉得公寓内确实飘着一丝似有若无的alpha的气息。  
“欸……？beta……吧……”葛叶似乎很难集中注意力，回答问题时眼神飘来飘去。不干不脆的样子让戒斗感到一阵火大。  
“什么叫β吧，高中毕业前的性别体检你都没参加吗？”  
“嗯……没有。”  
“哈？”  
“因为感觉有点麻烦我就逃掉了，再说性别分化最迟一般不是十八岁吗？小学到国中的体检结果我都是β，也没有出现热潮，就……”葛叶突然截断了自己的话头，皱着眉在空气中使劲嗅了一下，“戒斗，你洗发香波的味道好像越来越浓了……”  
“葛叶，你真的蠢得没法救了。”戒斗只感觉一阵气闷，一半是因为被眼前这个生理心理都迟钝到吓人的白痴给气的，而另一半是因为空气中逐渐浓烈起来的alpha信息素。“你呆在这里别动，给我老老实实等着！”  
“欸——”  
“等着！”  
戒斗无视葛叶充满不安的抗议，猛地将手中的毛巾往地上一甩，气急败坏地走回了浴室。

戒斗在浴室的药箱里备着多余的抑制针剂，以此来度过自己的发情期。虽然alpha和Omega所用的抑制剂成分不太一样，但是应一下急姑且应该没有问题。他的计划是首先在一定程度上抑制住葛叶正在不断扩散的信息素，然后再去药店买alpha适用的药物。  
戒斗熟练地将药剂一点一点推进针管，然后长长叹了一口气。事情发展到现在这个地步说到底他自己难咎其责，毕竟是他自己将葛叶纮汰这个麻烦人物带回家的。这个决定太愚蠢了，戒斗想着，却又自觉每当事情和葛叶有关，他就很难做到百分百的理性。  
“戒斗？”葛叶的呼喊从不远处传来，“我感觉有点奇怪……”  
“闭嘴，给我在原地等着！”戒斗低声吼道，继续将药剂缓缓进入针管内。他太过于专注手中的动作，以至于根本没有注意到任何不自然的地方，等到发现葛叶站到他背后时，已经为时已晚。  
葛叶浑身热得发烫，眼睛因为充血甚至带着一丝血红色的光。他发出一声类似于野兽般的低吼，在戒斗转身的瞬间猛地将他扑倒在地。戒斗只觉得一阵天旋地转，后背狠狠砸在冰凉的瓷砖上让他痛得一咧嘴，手中的玻璃针管被甩飞到浴室另一头，啪地碎了一地。在短暂的眩晕之后戒斗开始反抗，右手握拳猛地冲葛叶脸上砸去。  
这一拳几乎没有留力，通常情况下葛叶至少会失去大部分行动能力，然而此时戒斗有些绝望地发现，在信息素和肾上腺素的双重作用下这一拳所有的作用仅仅只是彻底激怒了葛叶纮汰。因初次发情而失去理智的alpha再一次扑了上来，以右手手臂死死卡在戒斗的脖颈处，将浑身的重量都毫不客气地压在了对方身上来制止戒斗不断地挣扎与踢打，然后，完全是本能地，他将自己alpha的信息素毫无保留地释放了出来。  
过高浓度的信息素一下子填满了本就狭小的浴室，全是与主人本身性格大相径庭的倾略性与刺激性。驱纹戒斗先是感觉到一阵窒息，随后才惊慌地意识到身体违背自己本人的意愿开始逐渐放弃挣扎，一股莫名的热流从下腹涌起，并迅速向四肢蔓延。在大脑变得浑浊不堪之前，戒斗意识到，他在葛叶的信息素影响下被动进入了发情的状态。  
驱纹戒斗实际上从未体验过真正意义上的发情期，从高二第一次热潮开始，他就一直按时服用抑制剂。对他而言，没有什么比身体无法受自己掌控更为难受的事了。而现在，当葛叶低下头仿佛野生动物一般在他凑近他颈边时，戒斗只感受到难以名状的恐惧，下意识又开始反抗了起来。  
显然第一次经历热潮并被信息素冲昏理智的alpha对眼下的状况也并不是完全理解，葛叶仅仅只是在Omega的腺体边嗅来嗅去，对身下人的挣扎也毫不在意，到是径自将空着的左手从戒斗棉质T恤的下摆探入，顺着形状美好的腰线一路向上摸去。  
仅凭alpha的本能做出的触摸动作粗鲁又笨拙，但戒斗却觉得那只覆着薄茧的手触碰到的皮肤像是被火烧灼般刺痒难受。当那只手终于攀上他胸口并在乳首使劲捏了一下时，被动发情的Omega猛地一个激灵，咬紧了牙关才憋住了一声惊呼。  
这个反应引起了葛叶极大的兴趣。他终于移开卡在戒斗喉咙处的手臂，紧接着以极为粗暴的动作将他翻身再次压在身下，低头又在散发出诱人甜香的腺体处使劲嗅了嗅，然后两只手一齐探入T恤之下，握住戒斗胸前两块软肉用力揉捏了起来。  
戒斗在葛叶身下不安分地扭动了起来，只不过这一次主要目的不是为了挣扎，而是对葛叶粗暴爱抚的自然反应。他清晰地感觉葛叶下体那根坚硬滚烫的柱体隔着内裤紧紧贴着他的臂缝，一阵又一阵难耐的燥热冲击着他已经意识不清的大脑的同时，黏腻的液体正缓缓从他穴口流出，逐渐打湿了他的底裤。冲击性的事实让戒斗羞耻到满脸通红，心中怀揣着对葛叶的杀意继续徒劳地反抗起来，抬起左臂向对方的侧腹送去一记肘击。  
这记攻击几乎算得上绵软无力，但接二连三的挣扎让躁动不安的alpha再次发出不满地低吼，他一手扯过戒斗的左腕反扣在他背后，力道之大使得戒斗忍不住发出了一声痛呼，而另一只手则终于放开被反复蹂躏的胸部，一路向下探进了戒斗的底裤。Omega的性器早已高高竖起，内裤的前端被前液打湿了一片。当他将手整个覆在柱身时，戒斗再次浑身一个激灵，嘴角边溢出一丝破碎的呻吟。葛叶对这个反应相当满意，握着戒斗的阴茎随意撸动两下后边将手移令他更为感兴趣的后方。  
戒斗此时在心底里用无数种脏话咒骂着Omega与生俱来的生理反应。他的后穴早已一片湿润，甚至打湿了葛叶的牛仔裤。葛叶一把扯下碍事的底裤，毫不费力便将两个手指捅了进去。  
初次被异物入侵的甬道瞬间绞紧，像是拿不准是该将不速之客尽快排除还是该将它引向更深处。不过葛叶并没有给它多余的适应时间，手指在狭小的甬道中极为粗暴且随意地扩张几下之后便退了出来，将手指上黏着的多余液体抹在戒斗早已翻起到胸口的T恤上后便扶着自己硬得发烫的阴茎对准一张一合的穴口猛地捅了进去。  
戒斗死死咬住自己未被禁锢的右手手背直至流血才勉强控制住自己没在被侵入的瞬间发出惊叫。后穴被完完全全填满的饱胀感和撕裂的痛楚让他第一次有了想哭的冲动。不，实际上痛楚反倒是好事，痛楚能让他从发情期的朦胧感中找回一丝清醒，而让他感到异常痛苦的恰恰是痛楚不够。Omega天生的生理构造使他即使是第一次交合也能迅速适应，并且很快便从尾椎处升起醉人的快感。这份无法自己掌控的快感让戒斗感到一阵恐惧与恶心。葛叶发了狠似得在他体内横冲直撞，每一次进入都变换着角度，而他的肠壁则违背他本身的意愿显得极为顺从，每当葛叶的阴茎抽出时便讨好似得绞紧，像是要阻止他离开自己体内一般。  
戒斗被顶弄着向前又被葛叶搂着腰间再次被按回那根粗大的性器上，在恍惚间他回头看向身后，伏在他身上的男人与其说是葛叶不如说只是像是葛叶的怪物而已。戒斗对眼下失去自己掌控的情形感到惶恐不安，而当他看到此时肆无忌惮操着自己的像葛叶又不像葛叶的男人时，这份惶恐便被另一种更为陌生的情感所替代。这种感觉就像是心脏被剜去的一块，中心的空洞冰冷彻骨。因为这是葛叶纮汰，因为只要跟葛叶纮汰有关驱纹戒斗就会丧失大部分的理智和行动能力，因为驱纹戒斗讨葛叶纮汰的同时却又对葛叶纮汰抱有默默奇妙的感情。在戒恍神间，葛叶的阴茎猛地捅进了更深处，直直装在Omega的生殖腔口。前所未有的刺激让戒斗瞬间眼前白光一片，在还未反应过来之时便攀上了高潮，前端射出的白色精液粘在腹部和浴室的瓷砖之上，在冷白色的灯光下显得一塌糊涂。高潮的快感、失控的耻辱以及对葛叶不可名状的情感终于将驱纹戒斗压垮，他脱了力似得伏在地上，放弃了先前的坚守，任由自己发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
然后，意外地，在听到戒斗的哭声后，伏在他身上的的葛叶纮汰突然停止了动作。  
“戒……戒斗……？”  
戒斗依旧趴在地上没有搭腔，只是静静地放任生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。葛叶的声音显得沙哑且破碎，但是确确实实像葛叶。他感觉到那根依旧硬得像石头的阴茎滑出了自己的甬道，继而后穴感到令人难以启齿的空虚。被禁锢在身后的左手也被松开，先前被握得太紧，以至于过了一阵之后他才感觉到被握住的手腕疼得厉害。  
空气中alpha的信息素有了些许改变，依旧浓度过高，却不再具有明显的侵略性和刺激性。  
“戒斗……”葛叶又喊了一声，声音里满是惊慌和恐惧。于是戒斗深吸一口气调整自己的呼吸，然后才慢慢从地上撑起上半身，转过身去面对葛叶。  
他能想象出葛叶眼中看到的自己有多狼狈——尚未干透的头发软趴趴地贴在脸上，双眼通红，唇角边还带着自己的血，赤裸的下半身一片泥泞不堪。  
但是出乎他意料的是，葛叶此时显得比他更为狼狈。黑发的青年跪坐在地上，深色的牛仔裤褪了一半，性器依旧挺立着，上面暴起的青筋让人实在感到有些不安。他死死咬着自己的嘴唇直至破皮，并任由血液顺着唇角滴露。大颗大颗的泪珠顺着他脸颊滑过，沿着他下颚的线条滴落在地上。当他开口时，每说一个字显然都是在拼死和自己体内alpha的本能争夺着身体的主导权。  
“我……很抱歉……戒斗……我不知道我还能保持理智多久，总之……拜托你赶紧从我身边逃开吧，麻烦你把我反锁在这里直到热潮结束……唔……”  
戒斗坐在地上冷冷地看着哭得一塌糊涂的葛叶纮汰，忽然觉得这个场景莫名的好笑。明明被强行侵犯的人是自己，然而看起来最痛苦的人却是葛叶。也对，老好人葛叶，他最不愿意做的就是伤害他人，而现在他说不定在自责的同时还在同情身为Omega并被他侵犯的自己。戒斗想到，继而感到一阵恶心。  
“……你究竟在哭什么呢？”戒斗微微歪了歪头，有些残忍地问道。他自己的声音也沙哑异常，听起来就像死人一般。  
“……哈？”葛叶抬头瞪着坐在他对面的戒斗，意识不清又可怜巴巴，活像是一条被人恶狠狠踢了一脚的狗崽。“那是……我……”  
“白痴。”戒斗出声打断道，不再理会葛叶憋红了脸支支吾吾试图说些什么，转而移动到他身边。  
“戒斗……”葛叶明显瑟缩了一下，努力压抑住自己的本能不去靠近眼前气味诱人的Omega，“戒斗，离我远点，不然我……”  
“我说，你是个白痴。”戒斗再一次冷冷打断道，抬手脱去身上那件早已皱巴巴的棉质T恤随手摔到一边，一抬手按着他的肩膀将目瞪口呆的对方仰面按倒在地，然后大大咧咧抬腿跨坐到了葛叶身上。“敢标记我你就死定了。”  
“戒斗……”葛叶如同被钉在原地般一动不动，只是愣愣地瞪着双眼看着坐在他身上的戒斗带着一脸令人不安的冷漠神情握着他因为充血而胀痛不已的阴茎，稍有些笨拙地对准自己的穴口慢慢坐了上去。  
先前的交合已经让甬道得到了充分的润滑，进入的过程异常顺利。当最终全部进入时两人都控制不住发出难耐的呻吟。眼下这个姿势让葛叶的性器进入到了更深的位置，直直顶在Omega的生殖腔口处，但是同时，这个姿势让戒斗掌握了主导权，而不再是先前令他恐慌的那种失去控制的感觉。在短暂的适应之后，戒斗将双手支撑在葛叶胸前，抬起自己的腰缓缓抽插起来。  
“……唔……”葛叶发出一声压抑的喘息，犹豫了一会儿后将手小心翼翼环在戒斗腰间，却又不敢有更进一步的动作。alpha的本能在他脑内叫嚣着将眼前这个Omega按到在地，肆无忌惮地侵犯他、标记他、一直操到他怀孕为止。但另一方面，属于‘葛叶纮汰’的理智告诉他，不行，这是戒斗。因为这是戒斗，所以他不能这么做。因为他对戒斗……什么呢？  
葛叶不知道这个答案。每当他看向驱纹戒斗的眼睛时，那份答案在他心底呼之欲出，但他却没有勇气去主动探寻。  
因为那是戒斗，只因为那是戒斗，所以他必须装傻到底。  
因此，此时他只是努力压抑着自己的本能，咬紧了自己的嘴唇。  
戒斗感到快感再一次在自己体内堆积，便加快了自己抬腰的速度。当他抬眼看向葛叶时，葛叶正再一次将自己的嘴唇咬得血肉模糊，脸上写满了性的快感与莫名的哀伤。戒斗从没想过自己竟然还能在这个天真到近乎愚蠢的男人脸上看到这样的神情，于是，鬼使神差地，他俯下身去亲吻葛叶的嘴唇。  
这是他们有史以来第一个吻，夹杂着血腥味与残破的呻吟。在亲吻间葛叶终于鼓起勇气将戒斗圈进自己怀里，同时下体猛地冲刺，将浓厚的精液悉数射进了Omega体内。与此同时戒斗也再一次达到了高潮，在快感的刺激下双手死死攀住葛叶的肩膀，留下道道斑驳的抓痕。  
当高潮结束之后，戒斗彻底脱了力，任由自己趴在葛叶身上喘息。在他体内，alpha的性器正迅速成结，这份明显的饱胀感让他感到一丝别扭。或许是察觉到了他的不适，葛叶再次伸手环住他的腰将他圈得更紧了一些，同时将手掌放在他小腹处轻轻抚摸。  
“白痴。”戒斗小声念道，也不知道是在说葛叶还是在说自己。他探头在葛叶唇边轻啄了一下，便阖上眼沉沉睡去。


End file.
